A Day With Carlisle
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: While Edward and the family are away hunting, Bella spends some time with her vampire dad, Carlisle.


Bella POV

I sat there on my couch reading my history book, but not really taking in the information. I was still kind of out of sorts because Edward had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I was still sulking when my cell phone rang. I was going to ignore it and continue pouting but seeing the caller ID I knew I had to answer. It was Carlisle, and my vampire dad doesn't like it when I don't answer his calls, in fact he thoroughly disliked it and made that known.

"Hey dad, How are you?" I asked. Now thinking about it I haven't seen him in almost a week. That is very strange, I usually see him at least three times a week. He is my second dad after all

"I am fine Bella, aside from not having seen my daughter in almost a week." He said into the phone

" Really I thought you would see Alice more than once a week, I mean you live with her" I teased him, smiling to myself as I waited for his response.

" Very funny Bella." He laughed and continued," Would you like to come over and spend some time with me, all of the others went hunting and it will be just you and me."

"That would be awesome!" I said happily. The truth was is that I missed him a lot. I loved Charlie, but he is more like a roommate than my father. Carlisle made me feel like the kid, something I didn't get with Renee and Charlie. I still sometimes miss the freedom, because Carlisle and Esme had set rules for me, but it was worth it to feel completely loved and cared for.

He laughed at my enthusiasm," I will pick you up in about an hour then."

We exchanged goodbyes and hung up. I went to get ready, showering and getting dressed. I remembered I didn't eat breakfast but I wasn't that hungry this morning. Come to think of It, I hadn't eaten lunch either. Oh well I didn't have time to eat now, only two minutes until Dad gets here. At exactly 2:30 I saw the black Mercedes pull up. I went out to the drive way as he got out of the car. I hurriedly walked to him, somehow not tripping. When I got to him he pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back, remembering how his fatherly embraces always make me feel loved.

"Hello, sweetpea, I have missed my little human daughter." He smiled.

I smiled too, telling him that I missed my big vampire dad. We both laughed at that. He walked me to the passenger side of the car, opening my door for me and closing it once I was in. When he got in he started the car and sped off toward my real home, the Cullen house. When we arrived we walked through the garage and into the living room. Dad was about to ask me something when my stomach growled.

His eyebrows raised and he smiled, " not enough to eat for lunch Bella?"

I blushed and responded, knowing lying was not a good option for someone who can't lie at all. " Actually I skipped lunch," hesitating for a few seconds before continuing slowly in a soft voice, "and breakfast."

His smile immediately left his face, replacing it was a stern expression. His stare made me feel like I was eight rather than eighteen.

"Bella, that was not a healthy choice. Do I need to remind you that in order to maintain good health, one must eat at least three meals a day? Why did you not eat?"

"Well, this morning I wasn't really hungry and I forgot about lunch until right before you came to get me so I didn't have time to eat anything." I explained. Seeing that he still was not happy I quickly added, "I am Sorry," then looked down.

"Well I expect you to remember to eat from now on Isabella. I mean it, if I find out that you are skipping meals regularly, there will be consequences." He said sternly.

I quickly nodded, not liking where this conversation would go if I disagreed. He then led me into the kitchen where I was fed a proper lunch. He watched while I ate the whole thing, his orders, and then took my dishes. I tried to protest, saying that he cooked so I should at least clean my own dishes.

"It's fine Bella I will clean them."

"No, really come on I will." I said reaching for the dish.

"I don't think so little one" he responded, holding the dish up high.

I glared at him playfully and tried jumping, to no use. He was way too tall, not to mention a vampire. I huffed and finally gave up.

"I am glad you see it my way." He said smugly. I shot him a glare and turned telling him that I would go and pick a movie that we could watch.

I looked over the movies, trying to decide, when he walked in. I pretended to grab a chick flick, to which he groaned.

"I like this one." He gave me a pleading look that you would see more often on a kid trying to get out of trouble. I laughed at his expression and put the movie back. "JK"

He looked confused at me." What's JK?"

"It means just kidding." I explained. I then told him to pick one because I couldn't choose and went to use the bathroom. I got an idea and right before I closed the door I said ''YL." And waited for the inevitable question.

"What is 'YL'?"

"HA YOUR LAME!" I yelled and closed the door faster than I ever have before. I could now hear him outside the door.

"You can't stay in there forever you know." He said in a mock-threatening voice.

"Why not? There is a toilet and a shower."

"Because there is no food and remember what I said about not eating?"

Of course he would pull that card. I opened the door, confused when I didn't see him. I walked out and yelped in surprise as I was suddenly hoisted over Dad's shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I laughed

"Fine." He said simply.

Really, just like that? Suddenly I was thrown on the soft couch.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because YL." He smiled.

I looked at him offended, to which he laughed. Finally he came and sat down so we could watch the movie. I rested my head on his arm as we watched, enjoying spending time with my father in everything but blood. I felt safe, content, and most of all, loved. He would always be there for me whether I needed him to make me smile, give me advice, or guide my in the right direction when I found trouble. Getting in trouble was never fun, but knowing that even after I screwed up he and mom still loved me, was so comforting and something I wouldn't trade for anything.. I knew Esme and Carlisle would always be there for me, something I would be eternally grateful for.

" I love you daddy." I said to him out of nowhere.

He looked down at me, surprised, and then lovingly. " I love you too Sweetpea." He pulled me close and I relaxed in his arms.

We watched movies and joked around until dinner. After that he drove me to Charlie's house, where I promised to see him again very soon. As I was going to sleep that night, I thought about how lucky I was to have found such amazing people to be my family. I was thankful for my vampire siblings, mom, dad, and of course, my soul mate, Edward. I drifted into unconsciousness happily dreaming about my family.

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first story, i hope it is not too bad. I hope to post more stories soon, but i have AP history and pre-AP English and biology classes, So those have to be my first priority. I love the Cullens being portrayed as a family and i love the stories on this site. The authors are amazing and i hope to Be as good as them one day. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't be rude. :) -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
